10 Times and Places Uchiha Sasuke was Possessive
by virlizzlex
Summary: The famous Uchiha is known to be stoic, quiet, and serious. But possessive? Hn. SasuSaku, One-shot.


**1.) Kakashi's house**

They had a sleepover for one night. Naruto slept beside Kakashi-sensei and they were both very well drunk and asleep. Sasuke was beside the dobe and he very consciously wrapped an arm around her. He snuggled closer so his head was placed behind hers, the scent of her hair intoxicating him.

**2.) Ramen Ichiraku**

They ate ramen for breakfast, figuring it would help with the hangover Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto gave themselves. His arms randomly set beside her arm while they ate. She pretended not to notice but she was pretty bad at pretending.

**3.) Yamanaka Flower Shop**

Ino got injured on a mission and Inoichi had asked her to bring her fresh flowers.

"Sai's there," Daddy Yamanaka assured. Of course, Sasuke insisted on coming. The whole time they were there he held her wrist. She got embarassed when Inoichi asked about it while the Uchiha just smirked at her expression.

**4.) Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke stood awkwardly near the doorframe while Sakura worried for her best friend. Sai was there, near the window, drawing again but he wasn't much help. So, he decided to move beside Sakura. He stood there and put a hand on her shoulder. Ino noticed this and looked at him with a questioning look on her face. He just raised an eyebrow as if to say _What?_ Sakura was too worried for her bestfriend to even care.

**5.) Training grounds**

As they watched Kakashi train Naruto(just because he helped beat Kaguya doesn't mean he could stop training), they sat under a tree. He put his head on her shoulder, hand on her right thigh, as if warning her to never move. She stiffened and tensed.

"Slack down," he ordered.

So she did, fiddling with her fingers now. He certainly did not like uncertainty and shyness. He took her hand in his and she relaxed a little.

**6.) Weaponry**

He looked around and saw a sharpener for kunai knives, shurikens and other blades. He bought that. He bought extras on his sharp toys. He bought a new sheath for his katana. It helped when you were rich. Sakura looked around and found a black-bladed tantō.

"You want it?", he asked.

"No, it's fine. I have one at home," she reasoned out. He snorted.

"Tch... Just tell me if you want something, Sakura. I'll buy it for you."

And so he did. The shinobi at the counter gave her an amazed up-down. Sasuke snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The man looked at him then cowered at the sight of the Sharingan and his famous eyebrow cocked up. He stopped looking at Sasuke's cherry blossom.

**7.) Hokage's office**

Tsunade summoned Team 7 for a scroll exchange mission near Suna.

"Even with Gaara as Kazekage, other ANBU still do not agree with his choices," Tsunade said.

The whole time the female Sannin explained the mission to them, he had his hand on her back. Shizune noticed and whispered to her master. The Senju smirked and muttered "Orochimaru would've looked funny doing that," silently.

**8.) Traveling cross-country**

The team kept moving and only rested to eat or drink or nap for a short while. They arrived at the place for two and a half days instead of the usual 3. When they arrived, they stopped a few miles away from Sunagakure's entrance, he stood a little in front her in a protective stance, his Sharingan on. Sasuke's hand subconsciously looped through hers. She held his hand with the same grip. This was enemy ANBU they were dealing with. Kakashi was smart enough to exchange scrolls beyond boundaries of the village to keep their names clean, should any battle happen. An ANBU jumped towards them and tried to stab Naruto but Sasuke saw right through his trick before it could happen and the ANBU ended up with a Chidori straight through his heart.

Kunai knives went flying towards them but together, he and Kakashi used the Grand Fireball and they all melted. He grabbed the scroll from the dead ANBU gingerly. Kakashi took the mask. The moment he opened it, it exploded. His teammates moved back as he watched it burn a feet away.

Kakashi took the scroll from his pouch and burned it down, as well.

"We have no scrolls to exchange today," the jōnin declared.

**9.) Sunagakure**

"I see," Gaara noted. "I will work on that."

"You guys can stay here for a night. I'm sure you're tired," Temari offered.

They nodded tiredly.

"2 rooms, please. Me and Naruto together," Kakashi said. They were too tired to complain.

When they got in the room wordlessly, they went in the bathroom and took showers in separation. They happened to come out at the same time, Sakura wearing bandages around her chest and her jōnin pants. When Sasuke finished fastening his flak jacket, his knees buckled and the Haruno quickly caught him. She piggybacked him towards the bed and set him there. He scooted towards the left a bit so she could sit.

She places a hand on top of his heart and used her medical ninjutsu for chakra. He opened his eyes and held her other hand weakly. After about five minutes, she stopped and said "Let's go."

He shook his head. "Hey, kiss me first."

"Why should I? And why are you like this all of a sudden?," she demanded.

"Because I told you so and because I feel like it," Sasuke said, smirking.

_I know that I have no choice_. _He _will _use force._

She crawled over on top of him and gave him a long peck. They smiled at each other then she said "Happy?"

"Come on, Sakura." Holding his hand, she dragged him downstairs.

_Now Kakashi and the Uzumaki were very happy to see their plan come successful._

**10\. Gates**

Kotetsu and Izumo were greeted by the loud Naruto with an equally loud "Good morning!"

When he seemed to think that the two were too fascinated by Sakura's story about their mission, he glared and everyone who knew him also knew that his stares' intensity could melt ice. The two best friends wavered, blinked, and chose to talk to Yamato and Kakashi instead.

"Sasuke-kun, stop scaring jōnin-rank shinobi. Practice superiority, you're still genin!"

Two black eyes roll.


End file.
